Perfect Insanity
by BlueSpirit7894
Summary: Haunted by the fact that his mother is still out there, Zuko goes to aang for help. The set out to find her, ony to discover she has been hiding in a very unlikely place
1. Chapter 1

Perfect Insanity

By BlueSpirit94

Chapter 1

"I'm going to ask you once more," demanded Zuko. "Where-is-my-mother!" He darted towards the jail cell his father was confined in and gripped the metal bars. The expression on his face was one of pure anger and hatred, one that told the story of his past. His father merely smirked and turned his back to his son. Even powerless he still obeyed no one.

"Answer Me!" Zuko shouted. His lip began to quiver. "Answer me now!" His father still said nothing. Out of frustration Zuko yelled. He began kicking the door of the cell repeatedly until the lock broke and the door opened. He stormed across to cell over to his father, grabbed him by the collar and lifted him off the ground. Zuko forcefully slammed him against the stone wall. His father remained silent. "I am the fire lord," he said calmly. "You will obey me!"

"I obey no one"

Zuko grabbed him with both hands now and lifted him off the ground. "You will obey me." He threw his father across the room and to the ground. He rolled a few times as he made contact with the dirt and then slammed against the wall on the opposite side of the room. He moaned as he remained on the ground, powerless.

"Get up!" Zuko shouted. "Come on, I thought you were tougher than that. But I guess this is what you deserve for all you have done. Scaring me for life! Trying to end the world, and whatever you did to my mother. Your sick and you deserve whatever comes to you while your in prison for the rest of your useless life. And believe me, there will be plenty more unless you tell me where my mom is." Zuko walked across the room and pressed his dads face against the wall with his foot. "Do you understand that?" Zuko pressed harder. "Do you!"

His father still said nothing. He was clearly in pain but he would not give in. " I guess that silence just means you want more torture," Zuko said. "Well, well I hope you enjoy." Zuko took his foot away from his dads face and walked out of the cell. He looked back at his father now sitting upright with blood smeared down the side of his face. Zuko laughed as he whispered the word "Pathetic." He continued walking down the hall towards the exit. When he got there, two guards stood and bowed as he walked out of the prison.

"Have a nice day Fire Lord Zuko," they both said simultaneously.

"Thank you," Zuko said without stopping. "And please replace the lock on my fathers cell, it broke."

"We will attend to the matter right away." Both guards turned and walked into the prison, returning to their duty as Zuko began his walk back to the royal palace. 

Normally he would have been carried be servants, but today he wanted to go

alone. 

. . .

It was about mid-day when Zuko returned to the palace. The sun was high in the clear blue sky, shinning a warm light down over his nation. He entered the palace and was greated my Mae. 

"Hey there Fire Lord," she said as she embraced him in a hug. "How did it go."

"Not good."

"How so?"

"Let's go in the other room and talk." Mae nodded and they both walked down the hall into a very large, fancy room. In it were two large sofas placed around a glass table. To the left was a fire place with a small fire burning inside and scattered throughout the room were many decorations. Paintings hanging on the wall, vases on tables and so much more.

Mae and Zuko lay down together on one of the sofas. They both got comfortable and began to talk.

"So what happened?" Mae asked.

"He wouldn't talk," Zuko responded. "No matter what I did I just could not get him to talk. He is so stubborn. I don't know what to do anymore. He's just not afraid, even though he is powerless."

"That's your father all right."

"Heh heh, yea." Zuko chuckled. "I just want to know so bad though where my mom is. I just know she's out there somewhere alive. If he would just tell me I could go and find her. You have no clue how much I want to be with her. It hurts so much. And I just know he is never going to talk. I need help form someone."

"I wish I could help, but if he wont listen to you, there's no way he will listen to me. Maybe you need to, I don't know, rough him up a bit."

"I tried that already. Today when I left he was bleeding, and he still would not give in. I've made threats, everything! I've tried it all."

"Is there anyway Azula would know where your mother is?"

"Oh, she knows, but there is no chance of getting it out of her. She's more stubborn than him."

"That's for sure, I spent a lot of time with her and Ty Lee trying to capture the Avatar awhile back. It was the worst time of my life. Her always telling us what to do, throwing fits if we messed up, it was ridiculous."

"That's my sister for you."

"I'm glad your not like that anymore."

"Me too, I hated feeling that way." Zuko and Mae kissed and continued talking for the next few hours, not just about Zukos dad, but many other things.

Around five o clock they went to the dinning hall and enjoyed a meal together. The rest of the night they spent out in the royal city. They bought some things from a few merchants and saw a play. When the sun had set they headed back to the palace. Mae and Zuko kissed goodnight and went off to their rooms for a good nights sleep.

Zuko however, could not sleep. He stood on the balcony of his room and looked out over his empire, with many thoughts racing through his head. He remembered when he was a child, how him and his mother used to spend every moment of their day together. He thought of how good things were before she was gone, and wished for such good times again. And he knew they would not come unless some how he could find her.

Zuko walked inside from the balcony and shut the door. He went over to his bed and sat on the edge of it, still lost in thought, trying to think of ideas to find her. There were only two people out there who knew where she was, and both were too stubborn to talk.

"I need someone's help." Zuko complained to himself. "But who!" He stood up and paced his room. He stopped at his desk and sat down. On his desk was a piece of parchment, a pen, a jar of ink and a few pictures. He admired the pictures. One was of his mother, another of his uncle, who was now living in Ba Sing Se, and a picture him and Aang that had been painted a month back at the ceremony that announced Zuko as the new Fire Lord. He reached out and grabbed this picture. He stared at it for a few seconds then said "Maybe Aang can help."

Aang was now living in Ba Sing Se with Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Suki in one of the most fanciest houses in the upper ring of the city.

"I think it's time I pay Aang a visit." Zuko said softly to him self. He rose from his chair and set the picture down. He walked over to his broad swords hanging on the wall, put them in their holder and slung it over his back. He returned to the desk, sat down and began writing a note. It read:

Dear Mae, 

I am so sorry for this but I have left to find my mother. I have to do this alone and I hope you will understand. Please just see where I am coming from. I am not leaving you. I promise I will be back. We will still be together. I love you and will always want to be with you.

Love Forever

Zuko

He rolled up the letter and tied it with a string. He placed it on his bed and walked out of his room. He slowly crept through the halls, out the front door and into the night. The air outside was fresh and cool. Looking back at the palace Zuko sighed.

"Good Bye Mae," he whispered. "I promise I will be back, you can count on it."

And with that Zuko walked away from the palace and into the royal city, which was now empty. Just hours ago it was loaded with people, enjoying themselves and having fun, but now not a sound could be heard except the patter of Zukos feet in the stone ground as he strolled the city. 

After a few minutes of walking, Zuko approached a house, the one that belonged to his captain. He knocked on the door and waited. Eventually the door opened and there a man stood looking very tired. He looked up at Zuko and instantly fell to his knees bowing in respect for the Fire Lord.

"Fire Lord Zuko," the captain started. "What are you doing out at this time of night?"

"I need you to take me to the earth kingdom." Zuko Answered.

"Certainly sir, should I get the rest of the crew?"

"No, I just need you, and you can't tell anyone where I have gone, understand?

The captain nodded. He stepped out into the night. He and Zuko began walking to the docks where his ship was. They boarded and moments later set out towards the Earth Kingdom.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Fire Lord Zuko, where exactly are you headed in the Earth Kingdom?" asked the captain.

"I'm heading to Ba Sing Se," Zuko answered.

"What for, if you don't mind me asking."

"I have an important matter to take care of with the Avatar. Something that needs to be taken care of right away."

"Does this have anything to do with your mother?" Zuko turned quickly and looked at the captain. The fact that he knew what he was up to surprised him.

"How did you know?" Zuko questioned.

"Well," he began. "Right after the day of the eclipse, when I still served your father, he told me the story of how you confronted him. He told me how you came in with your swords drawn on him and told him of your plans to leave the fire nation and help the Avatar. He was so angry at you, and you were going to leave, but he was still powerless so he couldn't do what he wanted to do to you. So he told me how he got you to stay until the eclipse ended."

"Yea, he told me about my mother, how she's still out there," stated Zuko.

"Zuko, you mothers dead!" cried the captain

"What?"

"She's dead, gone, no longer alive. He just said all that stuff so you would stay until the eclipse ended so he could harm you. He told me he made it all up. That she's dead." The captain began to cry a little. " I saw you visiting your father for the past few days and I knew you were questioning him about her. I'm so sorry Zuko. I'm so sorry."

"Your wrong," Zuko whispered.

"What?" questioned the captain. Zuko reached out and grabbed the captain by his shirt forcefully.

"Your Wrong!" he shouted. He threw the captain against the wheel of the ship. "Now get me to the earth kingdom!" Zuko stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him. He made his way down the hall and into his quarters. He slammed that door too.

"I'm sorry, Fire Lord," the captain whispered to himself. "I'm sorry"

. . .

The sun was just beginning to come up over the horizon as Zuko sleepily stepped out of his quarters and made his way down the hall towards the captain who was still steering the ship. He entered the room and saw the captain standing at the wheel. He did not seem to notice Zuko though. He kept his eyes fixed on the rough seas. He had stayed up while Zuko slept to make sure they made it to the edge of the earth kingdom safely.

Zuko sat on a bench that was attached to the wall on the left side of the room. When Zuko sat the captain turned and saw him sitting. He looked surprised.

"Fire Lord Zuko," the captain said. "How long have you been here."

"About three seconds," Zuko chuckled. The captain let out a small laugh, though still upset about what happened earlier. He turned away and again began steering the ship. "I'm sorry captain," Zuko blurted out. "It was wrong for me to get mad, you were just telling me what you heard."

"You don't have to b-"

"Yes I do," Zuko said cutting the captain off. "I shouldn't act like that. I don't want to be that mean Fire Lord that my father was. The only person that deserves to be treated that way is him. And I'm going to try my best to treat him that way." Zuko laughed again. This time the captain let out a louder laugh.

They both remained silent for a few minutes, but in time it was broken by Zukos voice.

"Did my father tell you, how she died?" He asked.

"He did." Responded the captain. "Would you like to know."

"I would."

"Well," the captain started. "Your father said that after she did what she did, you know, kill Fire Lord Azulon, he banished her. He said she got her things and was ready to set out. She had a small boat ready to leave in, but the boat was sabotaged. Your father said he watched from the palace as she got in and began to row out into the middle of the sea. He then said the boat quickly started to go down, and she didn't have enough time to row back to shore. She sunk down into the water and that was the last he saw of her." Zukos eyes were filled with tears at this point.

"So, she-she d-drowned," Zuko said trying not to choke. Suddenly his crying turned to rage. "Was it my father who sabotaged the boat."

"Yes," the captain responded. "It was. He killed her." The captain turned and looked at Zuko. His eyes were once again filled with tears. "I'm sorry. I truly am."

"It's okay," Zuko said between sobs. "At least now I know. Turn the ship around and head back to the fire nation."

"Are you sure Fire Lord?"

"Yes"

"Very Well." The captain grabbed a hold of the wheel and turned the ship around. They were now heading back towards the Fire Nation.

"Thank you for telling me," Zuko said. "I would have been crushed worse if I went out and found nothing. Now if you don't mind, I think I'm going to go to my quarters. I need a little more time to myself." The captain nodded as Zuko walked back down the hall letting out small sobs with every step he took.

When he entered his quarters he threw himself on to his bed. He stared at the ceiling for a long while, but sleep slowly over took him.

When Zuko slept, he dreamed. His dream went like this:

He was in a dark room, no light at all. All he could see was himself looking into a dark abyss. He was wearing a very fancy robe. His hair was up in a bun held in place with the fire nation emblem pick that used to belong to his father. He was sitting cross legged on a pillow. He had a very serious look on his face and was still as can be.

The lights in the room began to fade on, and he could see, standing on the opposite side of the room, his mother. She was crying, and had her face buried in her hands. Zuko remained still as he watched her for a short while.

After a few moments her head rose and she saw Zuko sitting.

"Zuko!" she yelled. "Zuko, my son."

"Mother!" he cried. He rose from the pillow and stood looking at her. "Mother!" He slowly began to walk towards her. She seemed to be doing the same, but they were not getting any closer.

"Come to me Zuko!" Ursa shouted

"I'm trying mom!" He responded. "I'm trying." They still were not getting any closer. They both reached their arms out towards each other, but were too far away to touch.

"Zuko!" Ursa yelled again. Tears began to stream down Zukos face. He wanted so bad to be with her and he was now running as hard as he can, but still not moving. He then slipped and fell face first on the ground. He looked up and his mom was getting farther away, until she vanished. Zuko rose to his feet, still crying.

"No!" he screamed. "No, I was so close." He fell back down to his knees and hit the floor with his fist. Suddenly the floor began to crumble beneath him and he started to fall.

He landed moments later on a dirt ground, and around him was a forest. It was night time and the sky was filled with stars. He looked longingly into the sky. Something felt strange to him. And then he realized it, the stars were moving. They slowly began to form the words: I'm Alive.

When Zuko saw this he rose to his feet. He began looking around at the forest and then back to the sky, but the writing was gone.

. . .

Zuko shot upright in his bed. He was now awake. He could feel his heart pounding as he breathed heavily. He looked around his room to make sure he really was where he thought, and he was.

Zuko quickly threw the covers off of him and raced down the hall of his ship back to the captain. As he approached the door, without stopping, he swung it open and ran full force into the room.

"Turn this ship around!" he cried. The captain was stunned.

"Again?" he questioned. "Back towards the Earth Kingdom."

"Yes."

"But Why?"

"My mothers alive."


End file.
